Bratz: Help Me
by lightuptheskyxo
Summary: Yasmin's life was perfect until her parents split up. Now, it's all screwed up. She becomes distant from her friends, starts cutting herself, drinking, and plunges into an eating disorder. She needs help but in order to get it, she's has to help herself.
1. Lost In Music

**Bratz: Help Me**

**Chapter 1: Lost In Music**

As the sounds of alternative metal blared fromt he speakers in the recording studio that afternoon, 15-year-old Yasmin Montes was listening to her new song. She had just recorded a song called Bring Me To Life(really by Evanesence), and the song was really special to her. "Alright Yas," said her manager, Tim. "Sounds good to me, you're done." "I know." Yasmin said. She waved and she and her band went to the lounge. They all sat down in the floor and Yasmin said. "Why does my life suck?" "I don't know," answered her keyboardist, Mark. "How does it suck?" "Well," Yasmin said. "My mom and dad are divorced, I'm being forced to live with my mother and her fiance and his two kids, and I'm still mega pissed at her for cheating on my dad and not caring." Greg, one of her guitarists, looked at her and said, "Would this explain the all punked out and emo look?" Yasmin looked at him and scowled. "I guess so." Yasmin said looking down at herself. She was dressed all in black. She had dyed her hair black and she was wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt with a silver skull on it, a pair of black and white Converse sneakers, and a pair of black arm warmers. She was also wearing heavy black eye-liner and black fingernail polish on her nails, so she was having a day. "You seem to be changing a lot." said her other guitarist, Ted. Yasmin got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was indeed changing. She wasn't smiling as much as she used to, and she was drinking alcohol every weekend with her new friend, Marissa, who went to Regal High in downtown Stilesville. "I'm going home." she said. "Okay." the guys said. Yasmin got her stuff and left the record building.

"I'm home Elena." Yasmin said as she walked into the house. There was no answer, so she assumed that they were out. She put her stuff down and walked into the kitchen. When she turned on the light, her mom, stepdad Joey, and his daughters, Megan and Selene, jumped from behind the counter and shouted, "Surprise." Yasmin wasn't phased at all. She just stood there, with her arms folded accross her chest. "Honey," Elena said. "That was supposed to surprise you." "Well it didn't Elena." Yasmin said. She reached into the fridge and pulled out a 7-Up soda, and went up to her room. "When did she start calling you Elena?" Joey asked. "I don't know." Elena answered. Meanwhile, in her room, Yasmin was about to call Marissa and see if there were any hot parties happening in Stiles over the weekend. Before she could dial the number, the phone rang, so she answered, "Hello?" "Hey Yas," Marissa said. "What's up?" "Nothin'," Yasmin answered. "Elena tried to surprise me, but it didn't work." "So preppy," Marissa said. "Anyway, I got a question." "Shoot." Yasmin said as she took a sip of her soda. "You got anymore razors?" Marissa asked. "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "Got some yesterday." "I'll be over soon." Marissa said. "See ya in a few." Yasmin said. She hung up the phone and lay back on her bed. After about fifteen minutes, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Yasmin said. Marissa walked in with her bag on her back. "What up girl." Yasmin said. "Hey," Marissa said closing the door behind her and locking it. "I barely made it pass your mom." "She's annoying." Yasmin said as she Marissa sat in the floor. "I got out the house with my mom's bottle of Joose and Tilt." "Sweet," Yasmin said. "And I got the razors." She pulled a tiny box out of her drawer and opened it up. "Thanks," Marissa said pulling up her sleeve, then taking one out. "Let it begin." Yasmin pushed Play on her remote to her stereo, and the heavy metal started. She turned it up and watched as Marissa cut herself. She quickly ran the sharp razor over her skin and the blood started pouring. "This feels so good." she said. Yasmin pulled down her arm warmer and did the same thing. She and Marissa made several cuts then stopped. "Nice." Yasmin said. She pulled the bottle of Joose out her Marissa's bag, opened it up, and took a sip. "Not to strong for you?" Marissa asked. "No," Yasmin answered. "It's just right." "You're so not a good girl." Marissa said. "I know." Yasmin said. She took a few more sips, then handed the bottle to Marissa. "Dude," Yasmin said. "So good. Shocked I'm not tipsy yet." "This doesn't make it happen like that." Marissa said as she took a sip. Yasmin shrugged and was about to start cutting again, until she heard a knock at the door. "Oh crap," Marissa said. "Quick, let's put this away." Yasmin turned off the music and quickly put her box and stuff away. She pulled her arm warmer back up and Marissa closed up the Joose and put it away. She pulled down her sleeve and put her bag in Yasmin's closet. Yasmin opened the door and said, "What Elena?" "Just telling you guys that dinner was ready." Elena said. "We're going out to eat." Yasmin said. "Yeah," Marissa said. "We'll be back later." "Okay then." Elena said. She closed the door and Marissa got her bag. Yasmin got her tote bag and put the box of razors in it. "Let's go." Yasmin said. She and Marissa left the house.

Chapter 1 done. Chapter 2 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	2. She Needs Help

**Chapter 2: She Needs Help**

"She's going over the top," Cloe said that Tuesday afternoon at lunch. "We gotta do something." "Yasmin's not gonna listen," Sasha said. "You see her don't you." At that moment, Yasmin walked up and said, "I heard my name. Is one of you has something to say to me, say it to my face." "We were just talking about your album." Jade lied. "Oh," Yasmin said. "Well, later." "Where are you going?" Cameron asked. "To sit with Amber and Jamie." Yasmin answered. She left and Sasha said, "Our school's goth, punk, and emo committee." "And Yasmin's part of it." Jade added. They finished their lunch then left to finish their day.

**That Afternoon**

Yasmin was sitting in Marissa's car with her in an empty parking lot. They were busy cutting themselves and drinking, well, Yasmin was drinking. "I thought you had homework." Marissa said as she made another cut. "I didn't say I was gonna do it now," Yasmin said as she took a sip of the Joose. "I'll consider doing it later." Marissa shrugged. After her cut stopped bleeding, she took out a ciggarette and lit it. "Want one?" she asked. "No thanks," Yasmin said. "Just give me the razor and I'm good." Marissa handed it over. Yasmin made several cuts, then finally put the razor away. "Ready to go?" Marissa asked. "Sure," Yasmin said putting her seat belt on. "Where are we going?" "To meet Josh and Dean." Marissa answered as she started the engine. She and Yasmin headed off downtown.

**Meanwhile, At Sasha's House**

Cloe, Sasha, and Jade were going over History notes for their exam next week. "I thought Yasmin was coming over." Jade said as she fiddled with her purple pen. "She said she was," Sasha said. "But, I don't know." The doorbell rang and Sasha got up. She answered the door to find that it was Yasmin with her backpack. "Hey Yas," she said. "Come on in." Yasmin waved and headed inside. She went into the living room where the rest of the gang was. Jade and Cloe were both shocked that she actually came. "Hey." they said. "Hi." Yasmin said. "Wassup?" Cloe asked. "Nothing," Yasmin answered as she sat down in the floor and pulled out her History stuff. "Just, nothing." "Are you sure?" Jade asked. "If you must know," Yasmin said. "Josh just broke it off with me and I need someone to talk to. And I need to study." "Are you good?" Sasha asked. "I guess." Yasmin said. She started looking over her notes. The rest of the gang did the same. After about an hour of studying, they just started talking. "So Yas," Jade said. "Cloe's having a party this weekend, wanna come?" Cloe smiled and said, "It'll be loads of fun." "Sorry Cloe," Yasmin said. "But no thanks. I might just chill this weekend, like, seriously chill out." Jade was about to say something when she noticed the cut on Yasmin's arm. Her arm warmer had come down a little bit. Yasmin realized what she was looking at and quickly pulled her arm warmer back up. "I gotta go guys," Yasmin said, suddenly nervous. "Later." She got her bag and was about to leave when Jade said, "Wait, Yasmin." "What?" Yasmin asked, in an almost snotty tone. "Let us help you, please." Jade said. "I don't need help," Yasmin said. "I can stop when I want. You act like no one else has ever cut themselves." "We just don't want you to kill yourself doing this." Sasha said. "I'm not gonna kill myself," Yasmin said. "I just wanna feel the pain." "Please Yasmin." Cloe said. Yasmin rolled her eyes, gave them the finger, then left. The girls stood in the doorway in shock. They just couldn't believe she'd do that. "Whatever man." Jade said. They went back inside and closed the door.

Yasmin walked into her house to find that no one was home. She went on upstairs, put her stuff down, then came back down. She went into the fridge, got a cold soda, then went to the living room. "What's on today I wonder." she said aloud. She picked up the remote then turned on the TV. The phone rang so she answered, "Hello?" "Yasmin," Cameron said. "It's Cameron." "Are you calling to get me help too?" Yasmin asked as she chomped on her gum. "Yes," Cameron answered. "I want you to try and help yourself. Please, do it for-" Yasmin cut him off by hanging up. She was pissed off and tired of everyone trying to help her. She went up to her room, pulled out her razors, and made five cuts across her arm. When she was done, she pulled her armwarmer back up, put her razors away, and went downstairs. When she reached the last step, she started feeling dizzy. Very scared, she went over to the phone and dialed Cameron's number and when he picked up, she said, "I don't feel good. I need you over here right now. Please-" At that moment, she passed out in the floor. "Yasmin." Cameron said into the phone. Fearing the worst, he quickly got his keys and sped off down the street.

When Cameron reached Yasmin's house about five minutes later, he quickly got the key from under the mat and unlocked the door. He went inside and found Yasmin out cold on the floor. He noticed that her armwarmer was drenched in blood. "Oh no." he said. She picked her up in his arms, put her in his car, and drove to the hospital.

Chapter 2 done. Chapter 3 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	3. A Serious Scare

**Chapter 3: A Serious Scare**

Cameron was sitting in the waiting room of the emergency room, his head in his hands. "Where is she?" asked a voice. Cameron looked up and saw Yasmin's mother, stepfather, and stepsisters. "She's getting a blood transfusion right now." Cameron answered. Elena went and saw beside Cameron. She put her arm around him and said, "It's okay son. You did a good thing. I just don't understand why she's so unhappy." Cameron shrugged. The Bratz girls walked through the emergency room doors, all with tears in their eyes. "Where is she?" Jade asked, her voice cracking. "Getting a blood transfusion." Cameron answered. Cloe and Sasha's eyes widened in shock. "Wait," Joey said. "Blood from who?" Just when Cameron was about to answer, Enrique, Lisa, and Lisa's daughter Jessica, came around the corner. "Him." Cameron answered. "Enrique." Elena said standing up. Enrique hugged Elena and explained, "I gave blood. I had to save my baby." "Have you heard anything?" Elena asked after they let go. "No," Enrique answered. "I can't take this. I gotta know what's wrong. Why is she so unhappy?" "Because of what happened." Sasha spoke up. "Sasha," Elena said. "Honey, what are you talking about." "She was pissed when you cheated on Enrique," Sasha explained. "It was that. Then it was when Joey and his kids moved in. Then it was something else, and then it was when you guys went off to the Phoenix and left her by herself for a weekend." "Oh." Elena said quietly. "She was suffering," Cloe said. "So she cut herself to feel the pain." "And you girls didn't say anything?" Elena asked. "We didn't know all along," Jade defended the girls. "We didn't find out until last week." Elena felt the tears coming. Joey got up and hugged her tight. "Enrique Montes?" asked the nurse. "That's me," Enrique spoke up. "This is Yasmin's mother Elena." Elena shook the nurse's hand. "You're daughter's gonna be just fine," the nurse explained. "She had just woke up when I was about to leave out, so she told me to say this. She just wants to see her dad, not her mother." Elena closed her eyes and let the tears flow. "Thank you," Enrique said. "Can I see her?" "Sure." the nurse said. "Come on Lisa," Enrique said as he took his girlfriend's hand. "Come on Jess." They went off down the hall and into Yasmin's room. When they walked in, Yasmin was watching a show on the TV. She saw her dad and said, "Daddy. And Lisa and Jessica" "Hi baby," Enrique said as he kissed her forhead. "You scared me. Don't ever do that again." Yasmin closed her eyes and tried not to cry. "Daddy," she said. "I'm so sorry. It's just, with you and mom splitting up, then her acting like I don't even exist anymore. It's just, crazy." The tears fell and she wiped them away. Lisa reached out and took her hand. "Yasmin," she said in a calm voice. "We're here. We don't act like that do we?" "Of course not," Yasmin answered. "You guys actually love me." "Your mom does too." Enrique said. "Nice way of showing it." Yasmin raised her voice a little. She looked down at her arm that had an IV in it. "I hate needles." she said. "Yasmin," Enrique said. "All jokes aside. Why didn't you say?" "I feel like I'm stuck in the middle dad," Yasmin said. "I mean, you went off and started a new family, and mom did too. I was stuck and isolated. And she didn't even realize that I existed." Just when her dad was about to say something, the nurse walked in and said, "Yasmin, a girl named Marissa is here to see you." "I don't wanna see her," Yasmin said. "She's the reason I started. As a matter of fact, send her in just so I can say that." The nurse left and soon, Marissa walked in. "What's up chica?" she asked. "Marissa," Yasmin said. "We can't be friends. You're part of the reason I started cutting myself." Marissa's eyes widened in shock. Soon, she said, "I understand. Later." She left out and Yasmin said, "That felt good to say that." They all laughed and Enrique stood up. "We'll let you get some sleep honey. Night." "Night." Yasmin said. Enrique kissed his daughter's forhead and Lisa and Jessica waved. They all left out, and Yasmin soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

**3 Days Later**

Yasmin was now back at home and up moving around. The doctor told her that if she started to feel bad, tell her mom. However, even after talking to a counselor in the hospital, Yasmin was still very depressed. She wasn't eating like normal, and was in the bathroom throwing up anything that she ate every night. She didn't wanna face the fact that she might be bulimic, but the way she was making herself throw up, it looked like it. There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in." Yasmin said as she lay accross her bed. The door opened and Megan came in with a tray of food. "Here's your dinner Yasmin." she said. She put the tray on Yasmin's empty desk. "Thanks." Yasmin said. Megan left out and Yasmin closed the door. She ate and as soon as she was sure everyone would be downstairs for a while, she ran to the bathroom, closed the door, and made herself sick. After throwing up just about all of her food, she got up, cleaned her face, changed clothes, and went to her room. She didn't feel that bad, just a little. It was more like, the aftertaste of vomit.(I know it's gross, LOL) "Oh my gosh," she said as she lay back on her bed. "I seriously think I'm bulimic." She soon turned over, and went to sleep.

Chapter 3 done. Chapter 4 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	4. Diagnosis

**Chapter 4: Diagnosis**

It had been about 4 months now and the eating disorder was getting worse. Yasmin was over exercising and wasn't eating at all. Apart from that, she was still depressed. She went to the doctor several times, but they never told her anything. She was still distant from her friends and was no longer taking part in after school sports. She had quit the field hockey team and the soccer team because she just wanted to go to school then go right back home to sleep. There was a soft knock on the door, so Yasmin said, "Come in." Her dad came in and greeted, "Hey baby." "Hi dad." Yasmin said giving him a hug. Enrique noticed his daughter wasn't her usual cheery self, so he asked, "What's wrong?" "Nothing," Yasmin answered. "Just a little tired, that's all." "You sure?" Enrique asked. "Positive," Yasmin answered. "I've had a long day at school." "I'll let you get some rest," Enrique said. "I just came over to see if you wanted to come with me, Lisa, and Jessica to the movies on Saturday." "No thanks." Yasmin said. "Okay then," Enrique said. "Call you later." Yasmin nodded and snuggled under the blankets. Her dad kissed her forehead then left. Yasmin soon drifted off to sleep.

**Next Afternoon, 3:45 PM**

"Bye Yasmin." said Hannah as she walked to her car. "Bye." Yasmin said. She got into her car, started the engine, and headed downtown. She was going to see her other doctor today, Dr. Carstens. She hadn't been to him in a while, so maybe he could tell her what was wrong with her. She finally came to a stop in front of Dr. Carstens' house, so she got out. She went up to the door and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes, his wife, Valarie, answered the door. "Hi Yasmin," she greeted. "What a lovely surprise." "Hi Mrs. Carstens," Yasmin greeted. "How have you been?" "Great honey," Valarie said. "Please, come on in." Yasmin stepped inside and Valarie closed the door. "Is Dr. Carstens around?" Yasmin asked as she and Valarie went into the kitchen. "He should be home any minute now," Valarie answered as she looked at the clock. "Would you like anything to drink?" "No thank you." Yasmin answered. She looked down at the wooden table. "So," Valarie said, interrupting Yasmin's thoughts. "What brings you by hon?" "Well," Yasmin started. "I haven't been feeling well lately, so I decided to come down to Dr. Carstens, to see if he could see what was wrong with me." Valarie was about to say something when Dr. Carstens and his daughter walked into the house. "Hi Iden." Valarie said. "Hey honey." Dr. Carstens said. He kissed his wife, then turned to Yasmin. "Hi Yasmin," he said. "I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" "Okay I guess," Yasmin said waving at the Carstens' daughter, Larissa. "But I wanna talk to you." "Okay hon," Iden said. "Let's go into my office." Yasmin nodded and they went into the office. "Now what's on your mind sport?" Iden asked as they sat down in the chairs in the office. "I've been feeling, kind of weird," Yasmin answered. "Like, I've been so down that I don't even wanna get out of bed anymore. I don't even wanna see the sunshine anymore, and stuff doesn't even ammuse me anymore. It's like, nothing phases me, like I don't even have a personality anymore. I don't know what's wrong me." She went on and on for another five minutes, then she was done. "I think I know what it is." Iden said as he sat up in his desk chair. "What is it?" Yasmin asked. "Depression." Iden answered. "So there's name for it?" "Yeah sweetheart," Iden said. "It sometimes happens to teens. Is there anything going on that would cause you to be depressed?" "Well," Yasmin explained. "My parents have been broken up for about a year. And, my mom's been acting like I don't exist. Oh, and my boyfriend dumped me." She told Dr. Carstens more stuff. "I see," Iden said. "And I think that would explain your eating disorder too." "Would it?" Yasmin asked. "Yeah," Iden answered. "It explains a lot. Yasmin, have you tried counseling?" "Yes," Yasmin answered. "And it doesn't work. I think being at home, with my mom has a lot to do with the way I'm feeling." "Maybe you need to get away," Iden said as he typed away on his computer. "Aah, here's a boarding school I found in New York you can go too. Come here, take a look." Yasmin got up and went over to the computer. "It's the NYC Help-A-Friend Academy," Iden explained. "See, it helps teens that are dealing with depression and everything." He printed out some information about the school and gave it to Yasmin. Show it to your parents, and see if they think it's good." "I think it is." Yasmin said. Iden nodded and smiled. "Thank you so much Mr. Carstens," Yasmin said. "I finally know what's wrong." She gave him a hug and left out of the office. "Yasmin," Valarie said. "Would you like to join us for dinner?" "No thanks," Yasmin said. "I think I'm gonna head on home." "Okay sweetie," Valarie said giving her a hug. "Good seeing you too." "Bye Yas." Larissa said. "Bye." Yasmin said. She left out the house and got into the car. She felt very happy and very satisfied, because she had finally gotten an answer to her problems. Now, it was time to start the very long healing process.

Chapter 4 done. Chapter 5 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	5. Final Decisions & The School

**Chapter 5: Final Decisions & The School**

Yasmin awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. She felt the smile and smiled some more, just because she hadn't done that in a while. She happily skipped downstairs and went into the kitchen. "Morning Ele-,mom." she greeted. Elena wasn't sure if she'd heard right, so she turned around and said, "Yasmin." She smiled and waved. "Are you sick or something?" Elena asked, now used to her daughter's grumpyness. "No," Yasmin answered. "I'm happy again." "Why?" Elena asked as she sat down. "Because I found out what was wrong," Yasmin answered. "Yesterday, when I went to Dr. Carstens, he told me I was depressed, and that it would explain the eating disorder. And he gave me this." She got up, got the paper Iden had given her, and showed it to her mother. "I wanna go there," she continued. "It will get me the help I need. The thing is, it's in New York." Her mother looked over the paper and said, "I'll have to talk to your dad. But I say, if it's gonna get you the help, I say go for it." Yasmin hugged her mom, and it felt really weird because she hadn't done it in a while. Elena was shocked, but she hugged back. "I love you baby." she said. "You too." Yasmin said. She went upstairs, showered and dressed, then went out for a walk with her iPod in hand.

**The Evening**

That evening, at dinner, Yasmin didn't really feel like eating, she just wanted to hang with the fam. "Did you talk to daddy yet mom?" she asked. Elena put down her fork and answered, "Yes I did. He said that it's cool with him, so we've decided to let you go." Yasmin was really happy. She was ready to face her problems and get the help. She wanted to be healthy again, and be more happy again that she already was starting to be. "Thanks mom," she said. "I can't wait." She went upstairs and called her dad to thank him. Afterwards, she went back downstairs to be with her family.

**1 Month Later**

It was a bright and sunny Tuesday morning in NYC and it was Yasmin's first day at the NYC Help-A-Friend Academy. She would be staying there through the remainder of her high school years, then go back to California to go to UCLA. She was very excited as her Aunt Miranda dropped her off. "Now," Miranda said as she helped Yasmin with her bags. "I'll be right back with your room sport." "Okay." Yasmin said. Miranda smiled and walked to the main office. Yasmin stood at the car and looked around. She noticed so many teens there, all looking like they had been at the school for a while, joking around with some friends. She was startled when she heard a car roaring up the parking lot. She saw a lady get out, and a couple of teens, a girl and a boy. The lady walked toward the main office and the girl came toward her. "Hi." she greeted. Yasmin turned and said, "Hi." "What are you here for?" the girl asked. "Eating disorder and depression," Yasmin answered. "You?" "Same thing," the girl answered. "What's your name?" "Yasmin," Yasmin answered. "You?" "Alice," the girl answered. "And that's my brother, Jacob." Jacob waved and Yasmin waved back. "Nice to meet you," Yasmin said. "Maybe we got roomed-" She was interrupted when her aunt came up to her and said, "You're in room 106 Yasmin. And here's a map of the school and your class schedule, and your group meeting." "Thanks Auntie M," Yasmin said as she took the papers. "I really owe you for this." "You being my healthy little Pretty Princess again is enough of a reward for me," Miranda said. "Now, you know my numbers right?" "In my phone," Yasmin said. "I'll be fine." "Okay," Miranda said. "Give me a hug baby." Yasmin hugged her aunt and kissed her cheek. "Bye." she said. "Bye." Miranda said. Yasmin waved at Alice and Jacob, then started walking toward the dorms. She looked back and saw her aunt driving off, then turned around and walked to her room. This would be a very long healing process.

Chapter 5 done. Chapter 6 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	6. Return To Music

**Chapter 6: Return To Music**

**5 Years Later**

As Yasmin stood in front of the cameras for E! News, she talked to E!'s Jason Kennedy about her return to music, after five years. She was now 20 years old, and was back to her normal healthy self. "After five years of being in and, mostly out, of the spotlight," Jason said. "Yasmin Montes is now returning to music, with her new album, _A New Beginning_. The popstar, now 20 years old and going to UCLA, is all grown up and leaving her past behind." "I think it's weird being in the public eye at a very young age," Yasmin explained. "See, with Bratz, we were only eleven years old and this huge life change just hit us. And two years later, when I was thirteen, I wanted to go solo so I started off with that, then we eventually did split up the following year, but we were still really young and in the public eye. It was really hard to deal with, and I had a lot of other things going on personally." "So what exactly was wrong?" Jason asked. "Well," Yasmin started explaining. "I had an eating disorder, and I was a depressed teen who only cared about her music, and didn't wanna live life to the fullest. I started drinking, and cutting myself, and eventually I did stop after I passed out one good time." "So now," Jason said to the cameras. "We're here on the set of Yasmin's first music video in five years, 'Everybody's Fool'. What's the song about Yas?" "Basically," Yasmin explained. "Just, how the music industry has us. Like, what everybody sees is not really how the person is, like how they saw me back then. They saw me as a very happy kid, but I really wasn't. I had my problems." "So," Jason said. "Any future for Bratz?" "I really don't think so," Yasmin answered. "I haven't seen them in a few years, but if we ever do get back together, it'll probably be for one, little charity gig or something. Nothing major because I think we're happy where we are." Jason nodded and the cameras clicked. "You're done," Jason said. "And thank you for the interview." "No problem." Yasmin said. She hugged Jason and went off for her video. She was truly happy again, or like, the song on her new album said, she was Positively Somewhere.

Final Chapter done. Hope you liked. Read and Review. More from me soon.


End file.
